Seeking Darkness
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: To go to sleep and have your dreams invaded is never something someone wants to happen, but when Riku's only choice is to comfort this being tormenting him in his dreams he must choose between too paths; darkness or light.


The lamp on my bedside table is my only comfort as I sit in bed, the duvet pulled up around me. I glance over to the makeshift bed next to my queen size one. My best friend smiles at me; cobalt eyes comforting and optimistic, small frame hiding the muscle, and spiked, chocolate colored hair going every which way. He leans against the wall, "Don't worry Riku! I'll wake you up if you start moving around."

"Thanks again Sora."

I lay my head down on my fluffed pillow, aquamarine eyes staring up at the ceiling. I brush stray silver strands away from my face as I take a deep breath, not ready to be encased in darkness. For a month now I've been haunted by this man in my dreams, hands always grasping out for me so that I can be pulled into the darkness and never see light again. I wouldn't call them dreams though, they're more like nightmares.

This is why I asked Sora to stay over tonight; the dire need to end the confrontation with this man is what I'm aiming for. Lately he's gotten aggressive, almost desperate in my opinion, and it keeps getting harder to wake up. I know that if I don't try to stop this that I'll be pushed to my limits and will eventually give in, unable to fight any longer. But as I slowly begin to close my eyes I can feel the doubt rising up my throat like bile. The fear and panic makes it too late to stop me, the second my eyes shutting being the second I'm plunged back into the hellish nightmares.

I stand in the darkness and shiver, the chill causing goose bumps to rise on my arms. I clutch my gray t-shirt around me as I hug against myself, trying to keep some warmth in my body. I suppress the urge to scream as fingers brush against my neck as they curl into my long, lunar hair. My body is forcefully yanked backwards into a rock hard torso as I reach behind to attempt to get those digits out of my hair.

His deep voice is thick with a sweet alluring tone to it, making it seem as if I'm drowning in honey. "Do you really want to leave me Riku? Submit to the darkness and gain unlimited power alongside me!"

The madness in his statements pricks at me, part of my mind trying to reason what he's saying so that I can stay with him, but the other part of me knows it's probably all lies. From the moment he started haunting me it's been a rollercoaster of violence and lingering caresses. I keep my eyes clenched shut as he forces me to turn around. It's not because my tormentor is ugly, no far from it with his dark bronze skin, piercing golden eyes, and long silver hair down to the mid of his back. The reason I refuse to look at him is because I'm weak. I asked someone to save me from my boring and repetitive lifestyle and now I'm trying to turn my savior and my tormentor away.

Disgust only for myself fills my being and crawls over my skin; no amount of pep talk from Sora or scrubbing my skin able to wash it away. "Why me?"

Fingers press against my cheeks as my chin sits in the palm of his hand. "You deserve more and I can give it to you. All you have to do is submit to the darkness and gain its power."

This man, this Seeker of Darkness as he calls himself, claims only to want to help me but I can only try and doubt his plans. "I don't think I can do that."

Nails dig into my cheeks and my eyes shoot open at the pain. I don't need to see the darkness that's winding up my legs, clutching my white pajama pants closer to my legs but I can feel it. He grins at me and I can see his pearly whites flashing at me. "Much better, don't dare close your eyes off from the darkness again." The sneer in his voice makes me want to cringe away from him but something in me forces me to stay in my place, to prove that I'm not the coward I believe myself to be.

His eyes bore into to the point where I can swear he can see into my soul. I steady myself against him by placing my palms against his bronze skin as well as the deep onyx and silver trench coat hanging from his broad shoulders. As I stand in front of him I can feel the odd comfort of safety coming from him, my frame feeling so much smaller as I slowly begin to give into his power. I happen to glance down at my bare feet and his that done black boots to see the darkness crawling up his legs as well.

I don't so much as shrink away from the feel of his lips on mine. His hands rest firmly on my shoulders as he pulls his lips away from me. "You'll never be able to leave me now my mistress of the darkness." The malice in his voice would normally scare the wits out of me, but mow I can only look up at him and feel the darkness curling around me.

Sora gazes over at his friend's body, instincts heightening as he realizes that something is terribly wrong. The brunet jumps up from his spot and crawls over Riku's bed to kneel beside him on the mattress. He grips Riku's shoulders and shakes them lightly at first before getting more violent. Tears trickle from the corners of his eyes as he sits back on his legs, trembling fingertips pressing against Riku's wrist. His fingers snap away to curl into the material of his pants, eyes squeezed shut as salty tears cease to flow. "I'm so sorry Riku; I'm so sorry I let you die. Why Riku!" Unfortunately he knows that his sobs can no longer reach his friend, having been too late to bring him back.


End file.
